nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MenM
Welcome! 15:35, 14 September 2007 (UTC) : Thx. Were is the welcome message like in Wikistad? Still under construction? Maarten M. 09:05, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::There is a standard one, but i don't like it. 11:49, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Home Would you like to choose a home for yourself. I have some nice suggestions: * Wikicity Building, Downtown Noble City *: Central, close to your work, nice view on top * New York Building, Downtown Noble City *: Central, close to your work, nice view on top * Panorama Appartments, Bayside Noble City (it's the first livable building in Bayside NC) *: Pretty central, really nice view, close to the beach * Trading Quarter Noble City *: Close to the shops and bars, pretty central * Sofasi *: Peaceful and beautiful area, it's quite a distance, great views It's up to you! 07:02, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi there! As an inhabitant of our beautiful country Lovia, you have lots of rights and freedoms. You can: * Start a business (shop, industry, agriculture, transport...) for free * Join clubs, universities, organizations... * Get yourself a job in one of our companies * Create articles about natural parks, forests, statues, monuments, seas, animals... * Edit some more and become a citizen after a few days, also for free * Even go in politics (if you're a citizen) and become Member of the Congress and even Prime Minister or Secretary * Be free in Lovia! So enjoy your stay here, and we hope to see you more often in our lovely country. Bye, 12:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :You're almost a citizen! 12:57, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :: Read my message on nl:Wikistad:Hoofdpagina... --Maarten (???) 13:17, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::I did, but that doesn't mean you're not welcome over here. Being a citizen has lots of benefits. 13:20, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::(int Nederlands, gaat vlotter) 1. ik kan geen Engels schrijven/typen, 2. ALs ik ermee stop over een maand, maakt die "titel" mij weinig uit. Neenee, vanaf heden doe ik het rustiger aan. --Maarten (???) 13:23, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Haha, je doet maar Trouwens, nog maar 9 bewerkingen te gaan! 13:40, 26 December 2007 (UTC) You're lucky Normally you couldn't vote, but I see you just reached 50 edits. So welcome, citizen! We just need to know your (new?) official name (surname and first name) please. 17:15, 8 January 2008 (UTC) : Lets make it Maarten de Mountégue of it... (I've just send you a message about it) --Maarten (???) 17:17, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :: I know. So it's de Mountégue? Cool. Don't you want to name yourself Martin? 17:18, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::: That would be better to pronounce in Englisch, oké! --Maarten (???) 17:18, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Okay :) please notice you can vote on three people in the FedElections, ánd you can still run for governor in the State Elections! 17:19, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: No thanx. My English skills aren't that good. --Maarten (???) 17:21, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, no problem. You still can vote for the governor of the states you live in. In say state's' because, you can have two residences from now on. Think about that too and choose yourself two houses, in Noble City, Kinley, Sofasi, Newhaven or Hurbanova. 17:22, 8 January 2008 (UTC) En van wie heb je "Mountégue"... :P. 3x raden ;-) Alexandru 21:13, 8 January 2008 (UTC) : Idd, thx. --Maarten (???) 12:40, 9 January 2008 (UTC) TNCT What about the Noble City Times? 20:38, 12 January 2008 (UTC) : I give it to you for free. Make a newspaper from it like the DVg --Maarten (???) 21:44, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, I was already thinking about such a project. Thanks for this donation, and please check if you can vote for one of our elections or discussions (Forum:First Chamber, Forum:Federal elections, Forum:State elections. 08:17, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Forum:State elections I would like to become the governor of Kings but still lack one vote. Maybe you would like to vote for me (I am sole candidate btw.) Unless you don't think I should become governor. 11:52, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Citizen News |} : 13:17, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Citizen News II |} :HRH 15:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Hurbanova Interested in a home in Hurbanova? Alexandru 16:02, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::D --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:08, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:20, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Martin. How are you? I was just wondering why you actually are running for MOTC. I don't want to decourage you, not at all, but I'm not sure whether you really want this function. Could you explain your choice, that'd make it more clear to me I guess Bye, 12:17, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :You've the right to knw it, YRH. I'm planning to move to Lovia after the exames because Libertas is dead. -- 12:42, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's a) great (for Lovia), b) a pity for Libertas. I understand your choice and if you're willing to work for Lovia and on your English , you will be more than welcome in Lovely Lovia. Good luck campaigning! 13:01, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Official warning :Dear Mr De Muntegu, You were partly involved in "sockpuppetry case", April 2008. April 16, both Alexandru Latin and Oos Wes Ilava were accused of violation of the privacy and highly inappropriate behavior. You, Mr De Muntegu, and Mr Ştefan were accused of violation of the privacy too, but as minor players in this game. The Supreme Court Judge in the Alexandru Latin Trial convicted Mr Latin guilty, as well as Mr Ilava, Mr Ştefan, and you. The first two got several weeks or months in prison, as requested by the plaintiffs. You and Mr Ştefan hereby get an official warning, requested as well by me and Mr Matthews. This warning is serious and is not to be taken lightly. You have broken laws as described in our highest law, the Constitution. You will be treated exactly the same as before, with the same rights, freedoms and expectations, but you will be watched more carefully. The police and justice institutions will watch you, especially when cooperating with Alexandru Latin or Oos Wes Ilava. We ask you to be careful when working with them, and especially with Mr Latin, who has proved to be unable to behave properly. You are still very welcome in Lovia and I can asure you you will not have any difficulties with the people surrounding you. The only advise the Supreme Court gives you, is paying attention to actions which can be seen as "dangerous" in any way. We hope you are able to act and react as an adult on this warning and adjust you to our local justice system. Good luck in Lovia, : :In name of the Supreme Court, :15:13, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :: Beste Dimi :: Ik ben alleen op de zaak ingegaan omdat er weinig duidelijkheid was. George was de enige die iets wist over jouw, kwam over als jou en mocht nogal snel veel dingen. Vandaar mijn wantrouwen tegenover hem. Heel deze zaak had eigelijk voorkomen kunnen worden als George of jij tijdig hadden gezegd dat hij een naaste kennis (meer details moesten we niet weten) was van jouw. Ik heb dan ook tijdig mijn excuses aangeboden (daarom vind ik het ook jammer dat ik ook werd aangeklaagd terwijl ik de eerste was om mij te excuseren) :: Mais enfin, gedane zaken zijn nu eenmaal gebeurd en ik beloof dat zulke voorvallen in de toekomst niet meer zullen voorkomen. :: -- 18:01, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::Inderdaad en vanwege jouw snelle reacties zijn we je ook erg dankbaar. Dat beseffen zowel ik als George als onze rechter. Vandaar, je zal zeker niet scheef bekeken worden en misschien hadden we jou inderdaad niet moeten aanklagen, achteraf gezien. Daarvoor sorry en ik hoop dat je dit dan ook niet als een "belediging" ziet ofzo. 19:51, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! (Some news about the elections) Hi there! Lovia is doing great! All together, we have created a lovely nation in which living and working is a pleasure. Of course, in every nation, there are politics to ensure people safety, freedom, equality, welfare and wealth. That is why elections are held in Lovia. At the time, we want a larger team for Congress, to make it more democratic, to give more people a chance of doing politics and to ensure you that our crew is one with people from all origins, religions, political thoughts and ideas for the future. So, in Mid-term Elections, a term described in the Constitution, Lovian citizen elect five more Congressmen. There are several candidates available, and we ask you as a citizen to vote for your three favorites. Voting occurs on the following page: Forum:Federal elections#Mid-term Elections. Bye, : 10:50, 14 May 2008 (UTC) MenM Je moet mensen niet dwingen om universele kleuren universlel kleuren te gebruiken Pierlot McCrooke 17:01, 18 June 2008 (UTC) : Ik kan dat, als MvM&E en beheerder van de KvK. Trouwens, jij moet je daar niet mee moeien. -- 17:02, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :: Stop het. Pierlot, laat MenM dat doen, hij is verkozen. MenM, stop dat ge-"datzijnmijnzaken". 17:11, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Is het nog mijn schuld ook? Pierlot begint te zagen over iets waar hij eigenlijk helemaal niets over te zeggen heeft. Jij daarentegen had er jouw beklag over kunnen doen, maar dat doe je toch niet. Waarom moet hij dat dan doen? En dit is dan wel gerechtvaardigd zeker. En btw, het zijn wel mijn zaken. -- 17:43, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::# Mijn zin had twee delen, heb je dat gezien? Ik zeg dat Pierlot zo niet op je vingers moet zitten kijken en vitten, en ik zeg dat jij wel wat beleefder kan zijn tegen Pierlot. ::::# Wat er daar gebeurt, wat heeft dat met dit te maken? Hoe stom kan je zijn om je zo druk te maken in wat blocks op een - lege! - wikia. Jonges, be a bit thick-skinned! Blokkeer me er ook maar hoor, kan me dat iets geven? 17:57, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Ik heb echt wel iets beter te doen dan alle bewerkingen van een 10-jarige na te kijken hoor. Maar hij zegt dat 2 keer op mijn OP en dan mag ik niet reageren. En hij beveelt het mij hierboven. En het kan mij geen barst schelen dat ik ben geblokt op een lege wiki, maar hij moet gewoon niet zo kinderachtig zijn. -- 18:04, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't follow this because I speak no German. But I see you are fighting. Please don't fight. Jamal Hustróva 18:05, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::This is not German, it's Dutch and we aren't fighting. I just want to say the truth in stead of doing like Pierlot is the perfect, adult citizen. -- 18:09, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If it is not Dutch or German, is it Danish or Swedish? I can feel with your intonation you are on a drift. Don't be scared. Jamal Hustróva 18:14, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Srr, I wanted to say not German, but Dutch. i've corrected it. Srr -- 18:17, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, look. I have always tried to make nuances, something I learned from our Prime Minister Yuri and from my Latin teacher Reginald. Pierlot is not perfect, who is? He is a young kid and that is why he needs some backing up. I can stand up for myself. I know all about rhetorics, philosophy, politics and logic to defend myself. I am nearly adult and I can say I am fairly ready for an independent living. But Pierlot needs some help, some support. And I am willing to give that to him. I would like to give anyone that little help. Of course Martin, I don't think I can teach you much. Let's be tolerant. Pierlot is young and you should consider that whenever he says something or does something. And, that counts for both you and him; you both don't speak fluent English, meaning that what you say in English isn't always what you'd like to say in Dutch. Let's not make a big fuss about it: Pierlot just meant that he didn't like the little color thing (nor do I, but I don't really care about a little color in fact) and you just meant that you were old and wise enough, and that your were elected, wise enough to decide that for your own. Okay, no big deal. Let's all be a bit more tolerant. That is my personal project in Lovia, and I guess it's not only mine; let's all work on the atmosphere. 20:22, 18 June 2008 (UTC) UP Misschien eens tijd om je user page hier lichtjes te updaten? 18:37, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Libertan situation In het Nederlands, omdat dat voor jou comfortabeler is, omdat ik me daar nog steeds beter in kan uitdrukken en omdat het over Libertas gaat: :Maarten, zoals je vast al gezien hebt als President is er op de Centrale Wikia een discussie geweest en daar stelde de staff voor rustig te praten en de blokkades te "reconsidereren". Als we heel eerlijk kijken is de huidige situatie wat absurd. Hoe we het ook draaien of keren, het begon tussen Alex en Arjan die een onbenullige discussie kregen. Ik was zo onverstandig om er opmerkingen tussen te strooien die in slechte aarde vielen, en ondertussen onstonden er ruzies tussen zowel mij en Alex, en Arjan en Alex. Resultaten waren blocks voor mij en Arjan, begrijpelijk, maar niet voor Alex. Op dit moment is Alex dus nog steeds ongestraft (wat mij op zich niet deert) en is ook OWTB vrij (vanwege Ben Opat). Met het advies van de Centrale Wikia in het achterhoofd, en bovenstaande feiten overziend, zou het misschien maar eerlijk zijn om ook mijn block stop te zetten. Ik ben over enkele dagen toch weg en had wel nog graag wat zakelijke regelingen getroffen (Vredefestival, etc.). Ik kan mezelf deblokeren, en dan kan je me weer blokkeren, en dan zitten we weer waar we waren. Ik had daarom graag je toestemming gehad geblokkeerd te worden, voor het welzijn van je land en voor de eerlijkheid toch wat te vertegenwoordigen. Ik beloof je bij deze dan ook plechtig dat ik tussen het moment dat ik vrij kom en het moment dat ik weerkeer van reis (dat zijn dus 2 weken) geen aanstootgevenheden zal schrijven in DVg en ook geen enkel negatief gesprek zal aanknopen mt gelijkwie. : 16:15, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :: Ik begrijp je punt maar luister even naar het mijne: ::: Zondag, toen ik online kwam, ontdekte ik wat er de vorige avond had afgespeeld. Ik las Arjan zijn OP en daaruit concludeerde ik 3 dingen: :::* Al had (volledig terecht) Arjan een waarschuwing gegeven over zijn gedrag op Wikistad. :::* Arjan had de waarschuwing als een directe aanval gezien en ging daarom (volledig ongepast) in de tegenaanval. :::* Dimi (jij dus) zei (volledig onterecht) commentaar op Al en wakkerde de ruzie nog wat aan waarna hij (jij) voor de persoonlijke aanval koos op Al. :::Na het lezen van de OP besliste ik om jouw en Arjan voor 3 dagen te blokkeren wegens totaal ongepast gedrag. Het feit dat ik Al er niet voor gestraft heb is omdat ik vanuit mijn opzicht zijn handelen volledig correct vond, voor het zelfde geld was OWTB tegen mij uitgevlogen. Daarna deblokkeerde jij jezelf en werd de straf veranderd in een week, wat je hopelijk wel begrijpt. :::Als ik je nu ga deblokkeren ga ik volledig tegen mijn eigen beslissing in en dat kan dan in de toekomst voor andere, nog lastigere situaties zorgen (En hij mocht dat dan wel, zie je het al aankomen?) Daarom kan ik jammer genoeg, ook al geloof ik voor de volle 100% dat je je aan je belofte zou houden, je niet deblokkeren. Het zou gewoon weg niet eerlijk zijn tegen de andere inwoners. Dit maakt van mij geen dictator, maar gewoon iemand die de regels naleeft. ::Tot daar mijn antwoord, wat ik nu ga zeggen staat los van het bovenste en is mijn persoonlijk advies. :::Dimi, laat Libertas los. Wat jij hier hebt opgebouwd is gewoonweg perfect (alhoewel ik sommige dingen nooit zou doen, maar dat komt waarschijnlijk door ons verschil in ideologie) en geniet hier van. Elke keer dat jij naar Libertas komt, hoe goed je bedoelingen dan ook zijn, er komt altijd weer ruzie van en dat maakt de sfeer in Libertas slecht. Libertas bloeit eindelijk weer, er komen nieuwe actieve bewoners, Al, OWTB en ik doen ons best om Libertas te verbeteren, maar dan kom jij precies altijd weer roet in het eten gooien. Libertas heeft gewoon niet dezelfde ideeën en wensen als jij en Lovia. Kijk maar naar de voorstellen in het stemlokaal, ik durf wedden dat jij bij de onderste allang tegen had gestemd terwijl iedereen in Libertas wél voor is. Libertas is gewoon anders, begrijp dat nou gewoon. En op deze manier gaat er in de toekomst nog véél ruzie van komen, terwijl we dat allemaal niet willen. En als wij, zoals nu, je willen straffen voor je daden, dan kan dat gewoon niet omdat wij, ook al is er in theorie een verschil van macht, dezelfde macht hebben. Daarom vraag ik je echt vriendelijk, en dit is niet om je schaakmat of buitenspel te zetten, om je bureaucraat én moderatorrechtten vrijwillig op te offeren om voor eens en voor altijd een einde te maken aan deze situatie. Doe het niet om mij of Al te plezieren, doe het gewoon voor Libertas. Je bent nog steeds welkom, maar eerlijk gezegd liever zonder dan met rechten. ::Ik hoop dat je er eens goed over nadenkt en bedenkt wat het beste is voor Libertas. -- 16:44, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ik begrijp je standpunt en als dat is wat jij denkt dat het beste is voor Libertas, wie ben ik dan om je tegen te spreken. Wat je nu van mij vraagt is wel een enorme inspanning mijner zijde. Kijk naar jezelf, in januari gingen de relaties President-Volk niet vlot meer en toen ben jij (voor jouw eigen redenen) weg gegaan, maar je bent al na een korte tijd terug gekomen. Je kon er zelf amper weg, en het is niet eenvoudig voor mij ook. Wat niemand van jullie beseft is dat dat voor mij niet een project was waar ik ben ingestapt zoals jullie allemaal wel hebbe gedaan. Neen, voor mij was dat de geboorte van een project. Het schrijven van elke pagina, het vormen van een "idee". Ik heb - en dat is randinformatie - laatst nog papieren teruggevonden van bij de geboorte van Libertas. Ik had op voorhand al een heel land ontworpen. Nu zie ik dat het allemaal anders is uitgedraaid, door invloeden van iedereen en doordat mijn ideeën ook zijn veranderd. Maar dat betekent niet dat ik er afgeschreven ben. Ik ben nog steeds een beetje een "stamvader" en alhoewel "de mijnen" nu bijna allemaal naar hier zijn overgekomen, blijft Libertas m'n kind een beetje. Wil je weten hoeveel percent van die 700 artikelen van maart 2008 van mijn hand was? Moet je weten dat alle (op een kleine 100 na) pagina's op mijn volglijst stonden en door mij eens bewerkt staan? Geloof, gemakkelijk is het niet om dat los te laten, dat weten jij, OWTB en Alex ook wel. :::Maar soit, als dat je beslissing is en als je denkt dat dat de loop des dinges ten goede zal beïnvloeden, dan heb je vast een goede beslissing genomen. Dat Libertas in de tussentijd verandert vind ik eigenlijk wel aangenaam om zien, maar hou asjeblief dan de waarden waar ik niet meer kan/mag voor vechten goed in het oog. Gelijkheid, vrijheid, gerechtigheid, trias politica, etc. Groet, 08:03, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Sport? Aren't you interested in starting a sports club in Lovia? We would like a fourth sports club so that the LSCA Major Soccer League can start. Interested? 11:59, 4 July 2008 (UTC) : No thanks, I've already working on my Libertan soccer team. Srr -- 15:55, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :: No problem. Trying was my best option 16:01, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:28, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Een paar dringende vragen 1. De League is onbeheerd, wat nu? 2. Kijk op Overleg:Hoofdpagina en Overleg:The Libertan Times daar heb ik ook wat vragen en 3. Ik heb HULP nodig met de PO! TahR78 11:57, 30 July 2008 (UTC) PLease come back PLease if you dont want to be blocked by stupid dimitri's. THIS IS THE PLACE FOR YOU!!!!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 16:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :MenM vertelde me dat hij genoeg had van wikination en dergelijke wiki's. Bucureştean 14:25, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Jammer. Dan moeten we 'm gaan opzoeken zoals ik jou ook heb opgezocht. --OuWTB 14:27, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Citizen News VI |} : 07:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:28, February 17, 2017 (UTC)